Dusze w niewoli/07
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Dusze w niewoli TEMPORA MUTANTUR Osoby, znajdujące się na tym stopniu oświaty, że już pozwalają sobie kompromitować Darwina potępianiem lub potwierdzaniem jego teorji, osoby takie nie wierzą zazwyczaj w strachy, kabałę, tudzież szczęśliwe i nieszczęśliwe dnie w tygodniu. Dnie przecież takie istnieją, wprawdzie nie w tygodniu, ale w życiu ludzkiemu Dla każdego człowieka dzień urodzenia, włożenia pierwszych butów, wypalenia pierwszego papierosa, zaciągnięcia pierwszego długu, pocałowania pierwszej kobiety, należą do feralnych. Szczęśliwych nie wyliczamy tutaj, jest ich bowiem tak niewiele, że je każdy pamięta. Z tem wszystkiem i szczęśliwe istnieją: przekonał się o tem Lachowicz. Pewnej nocy sen odbiegł go; malarz wstał bardzo wcześnie i wielkiemi krokami (z większym jeszcze niepokojem w sercu) przebiegał swoją pracownią. W południe wypił szklankę herbaty z cytryną, do której zapomniał włożyć cukru, po południu rzucił się na swoje nieosobliwe łóżko i począł marzyć. W czasie tym sądzono konkursowe roboty artystów. Oczyma duszy widział Lachowicz gromadkę ludzi, której swój „Ostatni dzień skazanego" rzucił na pastwę. Jeden z panów tych był przyjacielem malarza X., drugi mężem przyjaciółki pana Z., trzeci miał pretensją do Lachowicza za to, że mu się nie kłaniał, czwarty nie znał go osobiście, piąty źle słyszał o jego moralności, szósty nie słyszał nic, ani o nim, ani o nikim innym, lecz chorował na katar żołądka; siódmy był zdrów jak ryba, lecz miał zwyczaj drzemać między trzecią i czwartą. Wszystkie te instrumenta konkursowego sądu, tak rozmaicie nastrojone, miały dziś zagrać z jednego tonu. Nie jestże to nieprawdopodobieństwem? A przecież od nieprawdopodobieństwa tego zależała sława, majątek i całe prawie życie Lachowicza... Lecz czyż sława i majątek same przez się nie były już niemożliwością dla tego człowieka z potarganemi włosami i brodą, którego niedawno palcami wytykano, dla lichwiarza, który za cenę dochowania tajemnicy kupował dusze ludzkie, dla nędzarza, który utrzymywał się prawie z jałmużny? Powiedzcie ludziom, że jakaś garść śmieci warta jest tysiące, a uwierzą wam, — będą się bowiem domyślali, że jest w niej diament ukryty. Ale powiedzcie komuś, że jego znajomy jest genjuszem!... — Co, on?... Ten, z którym ja wczoraj herbatę piłem?... Ten w butach dziurawych, ten... no ten, na którego codzień patrzę i nic w nim nie widzę?... Bajesz, mój przyjacielu, gorączkę masz!.... Sędziowie konkursowi, ludzie ułomni, mieliby dokazać tego cudu, przyjąć na siebie brzemię podobnej odpowiedzialności, rzucić pęk światła na nazwisko Lachowicza, na ten szyld, obrzucony dotychczas błotem?... — Eh!... gdzie tam!... — powiedział sobie około piątej w wieczór Lachowicz. O tej samej porze na schody, wiodące do jego mieszkania, wstępował członek konkursowego sądu, chory na katar żołądka. Gdy wszedł do pracowni, zapytał: — Tu pan Lachowicz? — Jestem — odparł malarz. — Jakże tu ciemno!... Cóżto, światła pan Lachowicz nie używa?... Aaa!... Malarz zapalił lampę i z podziwieniem przypatrywał się oryginałowi. — Cóż pan tak patrzysz?... Ludzi pan nie widziałeś?... Ooo... aach!... — mówił przybyły, mężczyzna wysoki, siwiejący, z twarzą bladą, jakby nalaną i żółto-piwnemi oczyma. — Ludzi widywałem — odparł malarz — no, ale nie takich!... — Toś pan Lachowicz? — pytał sędzia konkursowy, patrząc na niego przez ramię i z pod oka. — A cóżeś pan myślał?... Czym nie podobny do siebie?...— odpowiedział Ludwik tym samym tonem i w takiej samej pozycji. — Ooo... aaa!... — ziewnął przybysz. — No, kiedy tak, to sobie siądę. — Bardzo proszę. — Lachowicz... widzę malarz... musi być ten sam... — mruczał przybyły. — Czy to pański jest „Ostatni dzień skazanego?" — Jeżeli ten, o którym ja myślę, to mój. — No ten, który dostał nagrodę. — Jakto?... mój obraz dostał nagrodę? — wykrzyknął Lachowicz. — Oooo... aaa!... — ziewnął gość, wspierając obie ręce na kolanach i tocząc oczyma po wiszących w pracowni obrazach. — Więc dostał... naprawdę?... — pytał malarz. — Powie panu o tem woźny... Ja nie przychodzę z wiadomościami, tylko chcę obraz kupić. Jakie jest pańskie żądanie? — Za co? za mój obraz nagrodzony? Cóżto za szczęście!... — Dam tysiąc rubli... — Daj pan, ile się panu podoba. — To dam tysiąc dwieście, bo mi się tyle podoba. Będziesz pan miał okrągłe dwa tysiące rubli. — Dwa tysiące rubli... — Ci panowie... ooo... aaa!... powiadają, że u nas nie ma kto płacić. Miejcie tylko genjusz, za genjusz wszędzie płacą. — Dziękuję panu... — Dobrze. Ale pieniądze dopiero jutro oddani. Obraz zostawię na pół roku Towarzystwu, a potem w pakę i do domu. — Rób pan, jak mu się podoba. — Ja też tak robię! Nie tak wprawdzie, jak mu się podoba, ale jak mnie się podoba. Dobranoc. — Żegnam pana! Już na schodach gość rzekł: — A przyjdź pan kiedy do mnie. Oto mój adres... Ja o sztukach pięknych z malarzami nie gadam, tylko daję im dobre jedzenie, wino i cygara. To jest sztuka piękna! Gdy szczególny ów protektor sztuki znikł, Lachowicz przyznał, że jegomość musi jednakże mieć więcej rozumu i serca, niż się to na pozór wydaje. Wkrótce przecież zapomniał o nim i oddał się całkowicie rozmyślaniom o swojem szczęściu. Dzień ten był punktem zwrotnym w życiu Lachowicza. Odtąd wszystkie pisma mówiły o nim, w ciągu tygodnia sprzedał trzy obrazy i miał kilka tysięcy rubli gotówką; znajomi patrzyli na niego z podziwem, nieznajomi prezentowali mu się, lub zapraszali do siebie. Gdy był w teatrze, widział, że z niektórych lóż kierują się na niego lornety. Gdy szedł przez ulicę, dostrzegał niekiedy, że idący naprzeciw niego coś szepczą do siebie i oglądają się za nim. Obraz jego Towarzystwo umieściło w oddzielnym salonie, pobierało opłatę na dobroczynność, a mimo to widzów było pełno. Wobec takiego stanu opinji publicznej, Lachowicz uznał za właściwe ostrzyc sobie włosy, uporządkować brodę i włożyć nowy garnitur. Przedtem jednak zrobił wiele innych rzeczy. Naprzód — spłacił wszystkie długi, z wyjątkiem Sielskiego, któremu nie chciał odesłać, a nie śmiał odnieść. Następnie wynajął na jednej z odległych ulic małe, lecz czyste i ciepłe mieszkanie, w którem umieścił pewnego chorego starca, przydając mu do usług i dozoru stróża Stanisława wraz z jego żoną. Potem udał się na pensją do siostry. Przełożona przyjęła go z ostentacyjną grzecznością i niesłychanie rozczuliła się, otrzymawszy opłatę do końca roku. W kilka minut potem wbiegła Zosia. — Ach! Ludwisiu... — zawołała dziewczynka — co się tu u nas dzieje! Wczoraj profesor pytał mnie, czy ja jestem rodzoną siostrą Ludwisia. Ja powiedziałam, że jestem — a on wtedy powiedział, że Ludwiś jest najzdolniejszy malarz w Polsce, i że powinnam Ludwisia bardzo kochać. Ja się ogromnie zawstydziłam, a zaraz po lekcji, wszystkie panny zaczęły mnie całować i powiedziały, że chcą zobaczyć Ludwisia. Nawet jedna napisała wiersze... Cały arkusz! Lachowicz śmiał się, słysząc opowiadanie siostry i widząc w półotwartych drzwiach gromadkę główek panieńskich. — Zosiu! — rzekł — jutro nie będziesz w szkole... — O to dobrze!... Ale dlaczego? — Będziesz sobie kupowała ubranie. — Jakie ubranie?... Ależ ja tego nie potrafię. — Pomogę ci, a tymczasem bądź zdrowa i weź te oto cukierki. — Cukierki?... To dopiero Ludwiś musi być bogaty! A czy ja mogę dać połowę ich Józi, tej z drugiej klasy, bo ona nigdy cukierków nie dostaje. — Możesz dać wszystkim Józiom, jakie tylko są na pensji. — Ale ja powiem, że Ludwiś sam kazał jej dać. To się dopiero ucieszy! — Jak ci się podoba. Zbytecznem byłoby nadmieniać, że Ludwik dotrzymał słowa i że na drugi dzień nietylko kupił Zosi salopkę z futrem, mufkę, kapelusz i wiele innych rzeczy, ale nadto poszedł z nią do cukierni na czekoladę, a wieczorem do teatru. Dziewczynka nie posiadała się z radości, a wróciwszy na pensją, całą noc spać nie mogła. Załatwiwszy w taki sposób najpilniejsze interesa, wybrał się i do cukierni, myśląc z niepokojem: w jaki też go sposób przyjmą? Od czasu bowiem niedoszłego pojedynku nie był tam jeszcze. Gdy wszedł, zastał to samo towarzystwo, na tych samych miejscach. Przybyło tylko paru nowych literatów, ubył Sielski, a jeden adwokat zapuścił brodę. — Herbaty! — rzekł do markiera. — Witamy!... prosimy bliżej! — odezwało się kilka głosów. — Bądź pozdrowiony, bohaterze dnia i twórco nowej szkoły! — zaczął adwokat z brodą, ściskając go za rękę. — Dlaczegożeś pan tak dawno u nas nie był? — dorzucił asesor. — Kochany panie Ludwiku, czy mogę zadać jedno pytanie? — pytał literat Roman. — Jestem do usług. — Jakie okoliczności nasunęły panu pomysł do tej świetnej grupy? — Nie pamiętam. Zdaje mi się, że jakaś sprawa w cyrkule. Literat począł zapisywać. — A do pańskiego obrazu „Zachód słońca"? — Rozumie się, że naturalny zachód słońca. Literat wciąż pisał. — Kawa czarna i likier! — wołał tymczasem kelner. — Niech pana to nie obraża, panie Ludwiku, jeżeli powiem, że oddawna przeczuwałem triumf pański — mówił doktór. — Pańskie dawniejsze obrazy miały jakąś szczególną cechę, której nie potrafiłbym określić, ale... — To samo każdy z nas widział, tylko, znając pana Lachowicza, uważał za rzecz arcynaturalną, i dlatego nie zwracał na to uwagi — przerwał pan Roman. — Dwa poncze! — wołał kelner. — Ciekawym, dlaczego Sielski się nie pokazuje? — spytał asesor. Lachowicz zbladł. — Musi być chory — odpowiedział ktoś zboku. — Chory moralnie — dorzucił inny. — Nie posądzajcież go o zazdrość — zaoponował doktór.— Sielski jest miły malarz, ale chyba pretensji do genjuszu nie miał nigdy. — O ile wiem — odezwał się jeden z literatów — Sielski cofnął się z konkursu, przewidując klęskę. — Tak?... Zazdrość w tej sprawie musi odegrywać jakąś rolę — zauważył ktoś. — Sielski pomysły ma znakomicie niższe, aniżeli pan Lachowicz, i dużo maniery... — Panowie! — rzekł Lachowicz. — Sielski jest prawym człowiekiem, zrobił mi wiele dobrego; raczcie więc nie mówić o nim w taki sposób. Zebrani umilkli, pan Roman zanotował słowa te w katalogu, a entuzjasta „kapitan" z dragońskiemi wąsami wykrzyknął : — Lubię takich oficerów! A potem szepnął: — Słuchaj-no, możebyśmy teraz skończyli z owym pojedynkiem? I ścisnął Lachowicza za rękę, który (dziwna rzecz!) czuł się w tej chwili zmieszanym i nieszczęśliwym. Tempora mutantur et nos mutamur in illis! Gdy Lachowicz opuścił admirujące go towarzystwo, po niejakiem wahaniu poszedł ku domowi, zajmowanemu przez Sielskiego. Okna były oświetlone, co zobaczywszy, Ludwik cofnął się nagle i szybko wrócił do siebie. — Niech on przyjdzie do mnie! — szepnął. Postanowienie to jednak zmieniło się z następującego powodu. Pewnego dnia poszedł na wystawę; nie w tym bynajmniej celu, aby powiększyć liczbę wielbicieli swego dzieła, lecz poto, aby posłuchać zdań publiczności. Wsaloniku było sporo widzów. Jedni zarzucali obrazowi, że jest zbyt mały, drudzy chwalili perspektywę, inni ganili sposób malowania, robiąc przytem uwagę, że artysta zamiast pendzla musiał używać kwacza do smarowania wozów. Sensaci nie mówili nic, tylko przypatrywali się obrazowi przez lornety, lub dłoń zwiniętą w trąbkę. Powoli salonik opróżnił się, i zostały tylko, oprócz Lachowicza, dwie osoby. Jedną z nich była dama więcej niż w średnim wieku, tłusta, przysadzista, z rozumnym wyrazem twarzy. Zdania jej były stanowcze, lecz spokojne i rozsądne. Drugim widzem była młoda, może osiemnastoletnia panienka w błękitnej sukni, w długim popielatym burnusie i czarnym kastorowym kapelusiku. Stojący około drzwi malarz podziwiał jej grube, popielate warkocze, a gdy odwróciła głowę — piękne, szafirowe oczy, płeć, przypominającą listek róży, i cudnie zarysowane usta. — Szczególny styl — szepnęła dama poważna. — Gdy patrzę na ten obraz, jestem pewna, że jego twórca anioła, naprzykład, nie potrafiłby wymalować. — W każdym razie jest to potężny umysł — odpowiedziała panienka. — Ten obraz widzę już trzeci raz i coraz nowe odkrywam w nim szczegóły. — Umysł niewątpliwie potężny, lecz, jak słyszałam, charakter nieosobliwy. — I pani temu wierzysz?... — zapytała z oburzeniem młoda panna. — Pani przypuszcza, że dusza ułomna może mieć podobne natchnienia? — Przesadzasz, Jadzia! — Wcale nie! — mówiła, zapalając się, panna. — Niech pani tylko nad treścią obrazu pomyśli... Tego człowieka nikt żegnać nie przyszedł, albo więc nie ma rodziny, albo ma taką, która o niego nie dba, i dlatego, może być, został zbrodniarzem... Nie mieć się z kim żegnać, mój Boże, jakież to smutne!... Słuchając tych komentarzy, robionych półgłosem, Lachowicz drżał... — Egzaltujesz, Jadziu! O ile wiem, artysta sam nie ma rodziny, nie myśli o niej zatem i nie umieścił jej na obrazie. — Nie mówmy już o tych kwestjach — przerwała panna. — Ja wierzę, że znakomity artysta musi być szlachetnym; dobrze mi z tem, przy tem więc pozostanę. — Zakochałaś się... w obrazie! Panna Jadwiga oblała się rumieńcem, lecz, już nic nie mówiąc, wyszła. Zwykły śmiertelnik, wysłuchawszy podobnej rozmowy, byłby kontent, uszczęśliwiony, oczarowany wreszcie... Z Lachowiczem stało się przeciwnie. Raniły go słowa damy starszej, lecz gnębiła i torturowała nieograniczona ufność dziewicy. Zdawało mu się, że dusza jego to wulkan dotychczas drzemiący i skorupą okryty, i że dopiero od kilku minut skorupa ta poczęła się wstrząsać, łamać i przepuszczać języki płomieni, zdolnych ogarnąć i spalić całą jego istotę. „On musi być szlachetnym!..." — co za straszne słowo, jaki cios!... I kto wyraził tę ufność? Czy kapłan, czy filozof moralista, czy rozumny sędzia kryminalny?... Nie; powiedziała to dziewczyna niedoświadczona i niewinna. A co będzie wówczas, gdy wybije godzina, w której to dziewczę młode musi przyznać, że się myliło?... Lachowicz podobny był teraz do człowieka, którego zaskoczyło trzęsienie ziemi. Przekonał się, że grunt, na którym stał dotychczas, nie jest trwały, że musi się cofnąć z jakiejś drogi, po której szedł od dzieciństwa, nie zdając sobie sprawy z kierunku. Odtąd musi wejść na inną, ale z jakiej i na jaką?... Opamiętał się i pobiegł za dwoma kobietami; chciał dowiedzieć się, gdzie mieszkają, nie zdając sobie sprawy, w jakim celu to robi. Tymczasem patrzył na ulicę i dziwił się, że domy stoją na zwykłych miejscach, a ludzie chodzą i rozmawiają najspokojniej. Czy podobna być spokojnym po tak olbrzymim przewrocie?... Zapomniał, że przewrót ten dokonał się tylko w nim samym. Damy mieszkały niedaleko wystawy, w domu eleganckim, na parterze. Okna ich wychodziły na pusty plac, na którym, widocznie, miano coś budować z wiosną. Obszedłszy dom dokoła, Lachowicz wstąpił powtórnie do bramy i zaczepił stróża. — Mój kochany!... — rzekł, dając mu złotówkę. — Czego pan sobie życzy?... — Kto tu... Stróż słuchał. — Czy niema u was mieszkania do wynajęcia? — Niema, panie; tu po kilkanaście lat mieszkają. Malarz chciał spytać o nazwisko lokatorek mieszkania parterowego, zląkł się jednak samej tej myśli i wyszedł na ulicę, niczego się nie dowiedziawszy. A wstydził się nawet w obecności stróża listę lokatorów przeczytać. Gdy wrócił do domu, jeszcze raz obrachował długi, różnemi czasy zaciągnięte u Sielskiego, wziął osiemdziesiąt rubli do kieszeni i wyszedł. Tułał się po najrozmaitszych ulicach, dwa razy okrążył dom Sielskiego, lecz nie wszedł tam. Walczyły w nim dwa prądy myśli: na czele jednego stały wyrazy: „on musi być szlachetny," na czele drugiego: „jest to nieosobliwy charakter." W tym samym czasie Sielski także myślał o Lachowiczu. Przed kilkoma dniami jeden ze znajomych spytał go: — Czy nie widujecie się z Lachowiczem? — Nie mam tej przyjemności — odparł Sielski. — Widocznie między wami są jakieś nieporozumienia? — Bynajmniej!... Teraz właśnie rozumiem go zupełnie. — Bój się Boga, Jerzy, pogódźcie się! — błagał wścibski.— To dobry chłopak, on się za tobą ujmuje!... Ta to właśnie rozmowa przyszła teraz na myśl Sielskiemu. — On się za mną ujmuje?... Ha!... lepszy to widać gracz, aniżelim sądził. Musi mieć jakiś planik... Dobrowolnie wlazłem w ręce temu łotrowi, który dziś w dodatku poczyna robić karjerę!... Było już ciemno, Sielski więc zapalił świecę i chodził wielkiemi krokami po pokoju, usiłując odgadnąć plan zemsty Lachowicza. W tej właśnie chwili ukazał się on sam. Sielski włożył ręce w kieszenie i stanął na środku pokoju. — Przyszedłem ci dług oddać — zaczął cichym głosem Lachowicz. — O ile wiem, jestem ci winien osiemdziesiąt rubli. To mówiąc, położył paczkę pieniędzy na stole. Sielski nawet ust nie otworzył. — Czy już mi nic nie masz do powiedzenia, Jerzy?... — spytał Lachowicz. — Wszystko już powiedziałem. — I nie cofasz nic? — spytał Ludwik powtórnie, czując, że się w nim krew burzy. Sielski przeszedł się po pokoju i nagle zawołał: — Pocoś tu przyszedł? — Przyszedłem przemówić do twego rozsądku i uczciwości — odparł Lachowicz. — Cha! cha... komedjancie!... Tego rodzaju czarne charaktery, jak twój, znane są już wszystkim pokojówkom... Nie próbuj zatem odgrywać przede mną roli, do której nawet nie masz zdolności! Lachowicz uczuł zawrót głowy. — Ty dzieciuchu niepoprawny!... — wykrzyknął. — Precz stąd!... — zawołał Sielski — i pamiętaj, że ty masz moją tajemnicę, a ode mnie zależy twoja sztuczna sława i rzeczywiste dochody... — Słuchaj, panie Sielski! Za to, co mi mówisz i co powiedziałeś wówczas, powinienem był już sto razy ogłosić twoją śmieszną tajemnicę, która się tylko takiemu jak ty, szalonemu pyszałkowi, wydawać może czemś wielkiem... Jeżeli zaś jej nie ogłaszam i jeżeli nie pokazuję ludziom tego błazeńskiego aktu, to jedynie w tym celu, aby cię przekonać, że więcej wart jestem od ciebie... — Dobranoc panu Lachowiczowi! — Ja już byłem tu po raz ostatni — mówił znowu Ludwik — teraz na ciebie kolej. Tymczasem, jeżeli tak chcesz koniecznie, możesz i nadal nie pokazywać nikomu swego obrazu — możesz nawet i nic już nie malować!... Kto wie, gdy będziesz więcej myślał i zastanawiał się nad swojem postępowaniem, może poznasz wtedy, jakeś mnie skrzywdził, i jak ja ci się wypłacam. I wyszedł wzburzony. — Bezczelne pozowanie!... jaka zarozumiałość obok nikczemności!... — mruknął Sielski. — O, gdybym go mógł zdemaskować, a potem zdeptać!... Na drugi dzień w jednem z pism Lachowicz przeczytał: „Pan X. zwrócone mu przez pana Y. rubli osiemdziesiąt przeznacza na rzecz kryminalnego przestępcy, który już karę odsiedział." — Nie!... w tym Sielskim niema iskierki uczciwości — pomyślał Lachowicz. — Są tylko ładne pozory, ale grunt zły!